


The Only Sane Person In The Sanchez Family

by RedHeadDisaster



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, First fanfic ever, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, but alottt of feelings, please go easy on my goofy lil story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadDisaster/pseuds/RedHeadDisaster
Summary: After a particular traumatic close encounter with death on a Rick And Morty Adventure, Morty wishes he could have at least someone who believes in him. A mysterious encounter with a woman that feels like a home may be just what Morty wished for.





	1. Space Pot and a Vanishing Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez hello! This is my first Rick And Morty fic ever along with my first fan fiction ever so lower your expectations. Constructive comments are welcome! :)

“Rick?”  
Morty called as he wandered throughout the suffocating jungle. Why did he always have to get wrapped into these things?  
“Rick! W-where are you? I-it's really h-hard to see!”  
The alien air was a thick smoggy pink. The crimson sun circled in the sky above Morty. He wheezed and stumbled throughout the marshy ground. Sweat boiled throughout his skin.   
“RICK! C-c-come on m-an! Wh-here’d ya go? I’m- i’m it's so-o h-hot!”  
The trees around him towered over him; dyed a sickly sweet white. Pink goop oozed out from small holes along the trunk, dripping to the unsolid ground below. Morty cringed as the marsh seeped into his shoes, no doubt they would be stained beyond hope in the same clingy pink. Morty trudged through the marsh, the swampy pink river rising to his knees. Morty waded in the water, hoping to find land or at least a way out of the fog.   
“RICK!”  
Morty shouted this time, practically screaming for his grandfather. He struggled to remember why Rick needed whatever plant that were so common here. How could anything grow with all this muck? Morty felt like he was walking for an eternity. How could Rick just lose him like this? He was supposed to be right behind him. The fog seemed to grow thicker. The water bubbled and hissed around Morty.   
“ R I C K!”  
Morty called again. He strained his ears for the smallest of a response, a movement, a sound? But there was nothing. Just silence. Morty felt a chill up his spine. It was never this quiet. Not on Earth, not in his house, not in his room and especially not on ANY alien planets or dimensions Rick dragged him into. Something was off.  
“Geez Rick! C-c-can’t we just go home? I can’t find that stupid plant! Nothin can grow-”  
Morty was cut off as he suddenly was sucked underneath the thick pink waters. His eyes went wide but burned under the pink liquids. His whole body trembled and thrashed, kicking and fighting whatever monster was dragging him down to become his next meal. Morty screamed under the marsh waters. His hands desperately clawing at the slick arm that dug around his ankle into the depths.   
“ This is it. This is how I die”  
Morty thought as he felt his lungs growing hot in need of air. He felt the creature begin to thrash at some other forces in the water with him. Changing the direction of swimming down to swimming to the right. Away from something much more dangerous. Morty felt his head begin to feel light from the lack of air and jerks in movement. If he lived, he would have serious whiplash. He’d never go on another roller coaster again.   
Morty winced at the sound of a wailing pained scream gurgle in the water. Morty clutched his stomach as he suddenly switched directions in the water, pulling him upward to the surface. Morty exploded from the water and fell onto land, gasping and coughing up pink slime.  
“Ah *hack the hell?”  
“Good job Morty! You did grandpa a real solid”  
Morty swung his head behind him instantly to the familiar voice. Looking around, the pink fog was now far behind them across the marsh. Morty and Rick stood at the edge of the slimy waters on a sandy teal beach. The sound of the river crashing against the shore was a huge contrast to the dead silence from the swamp. He turned his attention back to Rick. Morty grabbed his stomach and turned away from the remains of an alien Rick appeared to be...harvesting?  
“Rick!”  
Morty cried  
“What the hell R-rick?! Where did you go? What is that thing?”  
“Rel*urp-ax M-morty”  
Rick said rolling his eyes at his grandson’s panic.  
“This is a chapadlo. They’re the bottom feeders of this planet. T-they’re basically the venus fly traps of this river.”  
Rick flipped the creature on it's side, revealing the most vibrant green leaves Morty had ever seen covering it's body. The alien bled purple and white blood out of it's mouth. It's head shaped like a flytrap with red fangs. Morty gaped at the long violet tentacles laying still on the shore. To think he almost…  
“Rick! That thing tried to k-kill me! It dra-dragged me under the water! It was gonna- gonna eat me!”  
Rick rolled his eyes  
“Relax Morty! I was ri*urp-ght there with you, I wasn’t gonna let it eat you. Well actually it was just going to *Urp-use your blood as a way to ingest more of the sugars around this place but th-that doesn’t matter”  
Morty’s face dropped.  
“YOU knew it was going to do that? And-and-and you just l-let it?”  
Rick held up his hands   
“Chill Morty! I needed you to lure this thing out. Do you have any idea how important these leaves are?”  
“Uh”  
Morty stammered  
“The answer is no. We couldn’t ju*urp-st leave with-without them!”  
Morty narrowed his eyes.   
“How are they important?”  
Morty glared at Rick, hoping for a decent response.  
“Th-they’re leaf bombs Morty! The pink goop all over this place is a sugar that the plants use to grow under the swamp. They-they make these Morty!”  
Rick cut a leaf from the body of the creature. The fluorescent green leaf was almost the size of Morty’s head.   
“These babies are worth aloooott of flurbos Morty. Grandpa hit the jackpot here. I’m gonna cut a few for myself and sell the rest.”  
“What do they do Rick?”  
Rick smiled wide  
“They get you high Morty. Way up there. These leaves are just as powerful as kalaxian crystals Morty! But they last for a real long time. They’re so rare bec*urp-ause to get these takes some bait and careful planning Morty. Most people aren’t smart enough to harvest them when they’re most vulnerable during mating season, let alone not drowning themselves.”  
Morty’s eye widened.  
“B-b-bait?! You used me as bait? That thing could’ve killed me Rick! A-a-a-and you just l-let it happen?”  
“Relax Morty. Don’t get *urp Don’t take it so personally. I wasn’t going to let the thing kill ya.”  
“T-that's not the point Rick!”  
Morty yelled. His hands shaking and knees growing weak.  
“You-you can’t just keep doing this to me Rick! I was so-o scared! I had no idea where you were o-or where I was or-”  
“Morty!”  
Rick snapped  
“Will you q-quit your bitching? You’re fine! I was in con*urp-trol the whole time! I know what I’m doing Morty. If I can make a black hole into a sun, I can lure a chapaldo out of hid*urp-ing with my whiny grandson without getting him killed.”  
Morty stared at the ground. He could feel his eyes starting to burn, begging for release but he stood his ground and held them back. His shoulders slumped and he looked to Rick.  
“O-okay Rick. Let’s just go”  
Rick finished cutting the leaves off of the creature, gathering many in his arms  
“Good. Now help me get these leaf bombs to the car”

The drive home was silent. Rick stayed in a relaxed state, totally free of whatever guilt he should be feeling while Morty stared out of the window into the inky blackness of space. The leaf bombs gathered in a pile in the back seats rustling every so often every time the ship moved. The car began to slow and turn onto a small asteroid. Rick parked in the back of a dimly lit store.  
“Alright here we are Morty. I gotta meet with some potential buyers. It's amazing how fast this stuff draws people in. Stay here and make sure no one tries to st*urp-eal any of the leaves. Got it?”  
Morty folded his arms and glared out of the window next to him  
“Yeah yeah Rick I can guard the space pot.”  
Rick smiled  
“Good. Don’t leave the car for any reason. I can’t afford to lose these”  
Morty huffed  
“I get it Rick just g-go meet with your druggies.”  
Rick locked the car and walked off into the store. Morty eyed the pile of drugs. His heart started to race. He wanted to rip up the whole bushel. Throw them all in a volcano and tell Rick to jump in with them. He could get high as he turned into smoke and float up into the air. He reached for a leaf. He stopped just before he could touch one. His hand pulled back as he faced the windshield. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face. No one could see him. It was just him. Alone. Like he always ends up. The tears came slow at first but soon rushed out of his eyes. Burning as they rolled down his cheeks. He felt his face get hot and flushed. How would he be able to hide this from Rick? How much longer could he keep doing this? Maybe Mortys everywhere were just doomed to be like this. Morty wished that Rick truly did lose him. Then maybe he wouldn’t be such a disappointment to everyone around him. Maybe he would be worth something in-  
“Hello?”  
Morty snapped back up to reality at the voice. He wiped the tears from his eyes and darted them around the ship’s windows. Trying to see where the voice was coming from.  
“Hello? Please help me! Anyone!”  
Morty whipped his head over to his right. Just outside his window he could faintly see a figure in the distance. The darkness surrounding them gave in just a bit so Morty could see the shape of the person. It appeared to be a woman? A human Woman?  
“Please! Before I am lost again! Help me!”  
Morty stared at the figure for a moment longer while he tried to decide what to do. Her voice sounded desperate and scared. Genuine fear flooded his senses for the woman several feet away. He wanted to help her. Morty decided what to do. He pushed down on the door handle and slowly stepped outside. Inching his way to the figure  
“H-hey! Are you okay? Are you lost?”  
Morty stepped closer to the figure. He faintly smelled the sweet scent of a lilac, enticing him forward. He could make more out of her. She was a tall curvy woman. She stood frozen in her tracks. Morty wondered if she was as afraid as he was.   
“H-hello! My name is Morty. I can help you. A-are you hurt?”  
Morty was just a few feet away from the mysterious woman. He could see small features of her if he really concentrated. Light hair and bright eyes. The woman wore a turquoise necklace that gleamed in the small traces of light emitting from the store behind them.   
“P-please. H-help me! We need to go!”  
The figure shouted as she began to run away.   
“H-hey wait! Miss Please!”  
Morty wasted no time running after her. She was obviously deathly afraid of something. Maybe him and Rick could help her find her way home. Morty continued to chase after the woman. She was fast but he could keep up with her just enough so she was still in sight.   
“Please! Don’t leave me here!”  
The woman begged. Morty strained his eyes to see her again. The woman ran underneath a single street light before disappearing.  
“Hey! Lady please! We can help you where’d ya go?”  
Morty scanned the area. He listened for her. Silence. Morty stepped under the streetlamp the woman had ran under. She was gone. Morty looked in every direction to see any trace of the woman. Morty winced as a sharp light pieced his line of sight.   
“Ahh! H-hey!”  
Morty bent down to see the necklace the woman was wearing lied dormant on the pavement. Morty picked up the jewelry and held the stone up to the light. The color was calm and serene. He couldn’t imagine that anyone would want to lose such a pretty item. Morty called once more for the figure.  
“Hey Lady! You-you dropped your necklace! Hello?”  
Morty listened for a moment longer. Trying hard to listen for anything that may have come from her. A foot step, a breath, a cry, anything. A siren suddenly blared in the direction Morty came from. His head whipped behind him.  
“Oh geez!”  
Morty thought  
“The car!”  
Morty stuffed the necklace in his pocket as he ran back in the direction he came in. Through the darkness he could see the lights flashing of the car. Two aliens had broken the windows and gotten inside.  
“Hey! Get out of our car!”  
The aliens bolted up at the alert of being caught. The jumped out through the windows and ran away into the night.   
“MORTY!”  
Rick shouted. Aw man. Morty thought. He was pissed.  
“Morty what the fuck?! I leave you alone for three minutes and already all of the stash is gone?”  
Morty’s eyes shot to the back seat. The leaves were gone. Not one of them left. Morty gulped. Sweat boiled at his forehead.   
“I-I-I’m sorry R-rick! I was staying put b-but there was this lady-”  
Rick cut Morty off.  
“Morty I don’t wanna hear about your alien wet dream come true. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this shit? We can’t just go back and get more! Chapaldos only die when you stab them while it’s mating season! It-it-it La*urp-sts only a DAY Morty! We have to wait another two years before they’re vulnerable like that again! Do you have any idea how much money I was going to have? How-how high I could’ve gotten with just an inch of a leaf?”  
Morty tried to explain himself  
“But Rick! She-she sounded really hurt!”  
Rick held up his hand  
“Ah tah tah tah tah tah!”  
Morty grew silent.   
“Morty you can’t just trust everyone you meet that looks pretty! This isn’t your high school Morty! Even there people are ass*urp-holes. Who*urp-ever you saw was probably just a distraction to get you away from the car! While those other guys loo*urp-ked for my loot!”  
Morty stared at his feet. Why did the right thing always turn into the wrong thing to do? Rick crossed his arms.  
“Ughhh look Morty come with me in the store. We gotta buy new windows to replace these ones.”  
Morty nodded solemnly as him and Rick walked inside the store.

Rick gave Morty the stink eye in the short drive home. Morty couldn’t even be mad at him. If his adventures have taught him one thing, is that what seems like the right thing to do, is actually the worst thing you could possibly do. Yet Morty still didn’t want to accept it. Night time had rolled in when Morty and Rick got home. Rick walked into the kitchen and took out a beer from the fridge. He sat on the couch and flipped through the interdimensional cable box channels, settling on a repeat of ball fondlers. Morty pondered watching with him. He glanced at the clock. 1:30 AM.  
“Aw geez I have school tomorrow!”  
Rick rolled his eyes  
“Morty there are bigger problems in the universe than whether or not you make it to school on time tomorrow or how much sleep you get. I t*urp-old you anyways, school is a waste of time.”  
Morty didn’t have the energy to argue. He slowly walked up the stairs trying not to wake his mom and sister. Morty shut his bedroom door, kicked off his shoes and pants and crawled into bed. As he rested his head on the pillow he noticed a gleaming light from his pants pocket. Oh right. Morty thought. The necklace. Morty rolled over and decided he would give it to Summer the next day. It was her favorite color after all. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
Morty dreamed of nothing but the woman that night. There was something about her that felt familiar. Almost like he had seen her before. He dreamed of her sweet voice and lilac perfume. Who was she? What was she so afraid of? He dreamed of her standing under the streetlamp. Staring at him with sad, tired eyes. Morty stood in front of her in his dream. The woman began to say something  
“What?”  
Morty said. She was talking so quietly. She stopped and started again. A little louder this time. From the distance, the siren from the car began to go off again. The woman looked around in a panic as if the walls were closing around her. Morty felt sorry for her panic  
“Hurry! What are you trying to say?”   
The darkness around them began to become foggy. Condensing around them, swallowing their sight. The woman spoke again.  
“.....Valley...afterschool...necklace….me free”  
Morty tried to run to her again but the darkness made him feel light. He slowly slipped out of his dream. The siren blared louder this time. Morty was tangled in his bed covers and turned over to the sound of the noise. It was his alarm. 6:00 AM flashed in neon red on Morty’s bed side table.   
“Awww geeez”  
Morty groaned. He slowly rose up from his bed and shut off his alarm. He hoisted his arms and body up as high as he could letting off a loud yawn. As he walked over to his closet, he felt something hard under his foot.  
“Wha-?”  
Morty bent over and picked up the necklace from the night before. There was something so odd about this thing. Why had that lady dropped it? There was not a trace of the strap being broken or undone. It couldn’t have just broken off of her. She would have had to take it off herself. But why? Morty grabbed his head as his world began to slowly spin around him.  
“Water.”  
Morty stammered  
“Need some food and water”  
Morty got dressed and stuffed the necklace in his pocket. Maybe he would give it to Jessica instead. He ate breakfast and began to walk out the door to the bus when he saw Rick passed out drunk on the couch. Drool slipped down the side of his mouth as he held his empty flask. Morty smiled at the calm site of his grandpa. Morty eyed a red blanket on the chair across from Rick. He pulled it over his sleeping body and wiped the drool away with a tissue. He picked up his flask and washed in it the sink before leaving it to dry. Morty grabbed his backpack and looked again at the clock. 6:55. Morty’s eyes widened  
“Oh NO!”  
He ran out the door just in time to see the bus pull away from his bus stop.   
“H-hey! Wait!”  
Morty called as he ran toward the bus. But of course Morty wasn’t fast enough and it soon sped away. Morty huffed.   
“Okay universe I get it. Doing good things are wrong”  
Morty sighed as he trudged forward. Guess he was walking.   
The school day dragged on. Morty sometimes wondered why he even bothered going to school at all. Rick could easily teach him more than this place ever could or just manipulate the system to secure that his grades were always As. Besides, Morty didn’t have any friends at school. Just him pining over Jessica while she chose to stay with Brad. Why bother putting up with anything at all. Morty stared out the window. Maybe he came because it was the last bit of normal he had left. It was just Morty and books here. No aliens, no dimensions, no crazy grandpa, no divorce. Just Morty trying his best. That was enough. The final class came to a close at the sound of the bell. Morty gathered his things and headed out the door. Morty didn’t bother taking the bus home. He decided he wasn’t in a rush to get home. He started to walk around his neighborhood. Wondering what exciting act of torture awaited him when he arrived home. A drunk grandpa spouting about Israel’s defenses? A wine induced mother spouting about her teenage pregnancy? A desperate call from a desperate father trying to see if him and Morty could go to some football game for a team Morty never heard of or cared for? Summer would still be out with her new job and wouldn’t be home to even watch a movie with Morty. Guess the whole day is pretty laid out for me. Morty thought. He walked toward his house further.  
“Morty”  
Morty looked around. There was no one around him.  
“Mortyyyyyy”  
Okay that was creepy. Morty thought. Was he developing schizophrenia? Was that a side effect of almost dying or the pink sugar goop from yesterday? He scanned the area around him, striving for some sort of explanation. He noticed a sign pasted on a store window across the street.   
“Visit Park Valley! Enjoy what the world has to offer!”  
Morty rolled his eyes at such a cheesy ad. But still, he recalled the woman in his dream saying something about a valley. Morty shook his head. Uncertainty clouded his mind. Was he going crazy? He dug his hands in his pockets only to feel the necklace again. He took it out and clutched it in his hand. He looked at the store sign once more.   
“Okay. Morty adventure time.”   
Morty walked to the park. Families with little kids played frisbee, laughing and smiling together. Morty sighed.   
“ I wish I had that”  
Dogs frolicked throughout the park with their owners tagging behind. Couples held hands as they walked along the paths. Morty didn’t understand why he would dream of such a typical place that he had no right being in. This was a place for families and happy people. Not him. But still he persisted as his strolled around the lush green area. Morty continued walking until he was alone. Morty then noticed a small gate closing off the entrance to another path way. It led into a tall green forest. Morty shuddered at the flash back to his near death experience that day before. He held the necklace in his hand. Now almost burning in his hand. Something told him to keep walking forward. So he did. Eventually Morty came upon a clearing in the forest. The trees still grew high above him but the sun cascaded down on his face through the leaves. The wind rustled the leaves. Birds chirped and sang. It was peaceful. Beautiful. Morty shut his eyes and let the sun kiss his face. This was so out of the norm for him. But he loved it. The serenity, the quiet, the sweet sounds of nature. But Morty soon grew to his senses. Why was he even out here? Because some weird lady in a dream told him to meet her here? If this even was the right place. But who cares? Why was he so fascinated by someone he didn’t know, far away into space who only used him as a distraction to get some stupid space pot? Morty felt his face flush again. He looked at the necklace in his hand again. He glared at the small, faint reflection he could see of himself in the stone.   
“Ugh Why do I do this to myself?”  
Morty threw the necklace away from him, hearing it patter on the ground. Morty stared at the necklace one final time before turning around and starting to walk home. How could he be so stu-  
“Mortyyyy”  
Morty shot up. A tingle went through his spine. There the voice was again. Okay what kind of horror movie cliche did he walk into?  
“H-hello? Wh-w-who’s there?!”  
Morty looked around the clearing when he saw the necklace shining and glittering much more than it was.   
“Wha? What the hell?”  
Morty staggered back as the necklace slowly lifted itself from the ground and into the air. Morty watched in awe as the necklace slowly floated back to the ground, exploding in a burst of blue light. Morty sheltered his eyes from the blast. When the light dissipated he looked upon the stone again, only to find it had a person attached to it.   
“AhH!”  
Morty cried. It was the woman from the asteroid. The woman frantically touched parts of her body and darted her head around her surroundings, trying to get a sense of where she was before slowly turning her attention to Morty.  
“Morty? Oh my god. Is...is it really you?”  
Morty stared in disbelief. A fucking woman just came out of the necklace.   
“Uh….Hello…”  
Morty stammared. He was fearful of what just happened but couldn’t stop looking at the woman. She was tall and curvy, her hair was a pale yellow, she wore a wavy light blue tank top with white matching pants and heels. Her face was bright and happy with the biggest green eyes morty had ever seen. Her face flickered with tan freckles. Like stars in the sky.   
“Are-are you...the lady from yesterday?”  
The woman’s face fell as she nodded. Morty slowly stepped forward, still cautious of the strange woman.  
“Who...why….who are you? What were you doing….HOW were you in a necklace? Who….ARE you?”  
The woman’s eyes grew wide before her eyebrows furrowed. Morty could see how hurt she was.  
“You...you don’t know who I am?”  
Morty shook his head  
“No… I don't think I’ve ever seen you before but...it's funny you kinda look like my mom.”  
The woman knelt down and moved closer to Morty.  
“Morty, My name is Diane Sanchez”  
The woman began.  
“I’m your grandmother”


	2. Grandma's Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane dramatically recalls her oh so tragic backstory

Morty stared in disbelief at the woman in front of him. Of course this all had to be a ruse, another one of Rick’s dumb pranks to get back at him for fucking up the day before. Of course seeing a beautiful woman who looked almost exactly like mom burst out of some cursed? necklace prison, claiming to be his long lost grandmother was not the weirdest thing that ever happened to Morty, but it may be the best thing that ever could. Morty backed away from the mysterious lady. No way he was falling for this. Morty narrowed his eyes at this “Diane”  
“Yeah okay sure and I’m the pope. No way you’re my grandmother. This has to be a prank. Is Rick behind me? Is he going to shoot me with a Nerf gun again?”  
Morty looked around him, eyeing every tree up and down. No sign of Rick. But he could never be too sure with him. The lady laughed for a moment. He loved the sound. Like an angel giggling. She radiated sunshine. This was a cruel prank. Too fucking far Rick.  
“Morty, I promise you that I am your grandmother. My how big you’ve grown. I wish I could have helped raise you instead of just looking at pictures.You and your sister. You’re so grown up.”  
Diane had such a solemn look to her. Her eyes watered slightly, seemingly longing for something she could never experience. Still, her face seemed to glow, even in the broad daylight. She moved her hand to touch Morty’s cheek. He let her for a moment before pushing it away.  
“If you’re r-really my grandma, then w-where have you been? Why hasn’t Rick ever talked about you? W-what were you doing in that necklace? H-how HOW did you get out? Why now of all times when you could have just popped out when we- we were on Rick’s ship?  
Morty was shouting now, practically vomiting questions, shivering with fear. He felt his knees buckle over the woman in front of him. He wanted so badly for her to be real. But he knew better than to trust everything that seemed like a dream come true. But Diane just nodded and slowly backed away from Morty, giving him space.  
“Morty...it was a very long time ago.”  
Diane stated dramatically. Morty sat down on the forest floor. He looked up to Diane with near watery eyes. He always wondered what his grandmother looked like and who she was. What kind of wonderful woman would make such a chaotic, self destructive alcoholic like Rick stop in his tracks. To marry someone and have a child. It's so unlike him. In a sense, Diane was more powerful than Rick himself. To stop an unstoppable force, it defied all logic.   
“I’m sure you’re aware of Rick’s….complicated relationship with the galactic federation?”  
Morty nodded   
“Y-yeah real crazy stuff.”  
“Your grandfather is a wanted felon. The federation wanted him by all means necessary. His intellect is dangerous to them. He could do anything he wanted whenever he wanted. The federation hated that Morty. They want control over everything. No room to let others live and be free! They just-”  
Diane looked away for a moment, biting her lip. She shut her eyes tight and swallowed a breath. Morty upturned his eyebrows and placed a soft hand on hers.   
“I-it's okay. Please...continue”  
Morty gave her a soft smile. Diane breathed a deep sigh.  
“They just want control over everything in the universe Morty. When your grandfather invented the portal gun, they wanted it too much. They would stop at nothing to get it, the idea of control over one galaxy was a goal, but….to control countless dimensions? It was a bloodthirsty conquest.”  
Morty marveled at the story. Despite the melancholy tale, he couldn’t help but hang on every word. Morty had never felt more enthralled with someone. Not even Jessica. Could it be possible that this was legit? Did the universe actually throw him a break? Diane noticed Morty’s dreamy look. She smiled. Morty’s heart skipped a beat. He already loved his grandmother with all his heart. The way she talked, the small movements she made, her freckles, her eyes. She was so damn beautiful, like an angel. Diane began again.  
“Beth was a child when your grandpa first invented the portal gun. That's when him and I first started adventuring throughout the many worlds it had to offer. He built his first ship and we sailed the cosmos. It was wonderful, beautiful. I’ll never forget them.”  
Diane looked to the sky. Small tears started to form around her eyes. Her smile was wide and bright. But her face quickly dropped as her eyes drooped down to the ground.   
“But soon we were attacked by the Galactic Federation on one of our outings. We were nearly separated, planned to be put in different prison cells, before we managed to pull a couple of guard’s guns on them and escape. We barely escaped with our lives. In a weird sense, it was exhilarating, but I think Rick loved that too much. Over the years, Beth began to grow up, and so did Rick’s lust for adventure. Even though I loved Rick and he loved us, the portal gun was too dangerous. We both worried for Beth and what could happen to us. I convinced him to put the portal gun to rest. He knew that it was Diane and Rick And Beth for a 100 years, but not the constant fear of the federation for 100 years. So one fateful day, Rick and I agreed to one last adventure. On our wedding anniversary too! To the polymorphic moons system. Oh Morty, it's so incredible there. The stars dance and shift constantly, never the same as it once was before. The moons glow like gigantic pearls! But…”  
Diane started to trail off. Oh geez here it comes. Morty thought. He reached again for Diane’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.   
“It's okay. What happened?”  
Morty whispered. Diane shivered before starting again.   
“We were ambushed. The federation captured us both. But this time, they made sure we wouldn’t escape. They separated me from Rick. Oh god...I can still see it. I can still see his face Morty. The panic, the dread. He screamed for them to let me go. To take him instead.”  
Diane started to softly sob. Morty offered his hand again only to Diane to hold hers up. She breathed in deep. Choking back tears, she started again.   
“They took me to some room. It was so clear, like a room full of mirrors. The strapped me to some kind of specimen table. It took some kind of….physical photo graph of me. Like a clone, but not...sentient. They shot it right in front of me through the head and took it somewhere, I think...they planned to show it to Rick, as a way to say that I was dead. The last thing I remember is being injected with some kind of chemical. I woke up in a cell. Years passed Morty. Just me in a gray cement room. No windows. Hardly any air. I would have gone utterly insane! Had it not been that every once in awhile, they would send me small pictures and tidbits about my family. Rick I’m sure didn’t plan on letting the federation get anywhere near his family but I guess some other kinds of Ricks were not so lucky. But it at least caught me up to date on Beth...and you. I could see pictures every so often of you and Summer. Oh how I wish I could have been there for you guys. I know Rick had left shortly after my “death” but I know it was the only way to make sure the feds were off him for a while at least.”  
Morty interrupted her.  
“B-but if you’ve been in a cell this whole time, why do you look so-so-”  
“Young?”  
Diane chuckled  
“Yeah!”  
Diane shrugged  
“Well Morty it's because of this necklace I’m wearing right now.”  
Morty was confused. How could a simple piece of jewelry halt an aging process? He coked his head, pateintly waiting for an explanation.   
“I soon learned that my cell was actually inside this. It's not a normal necklace Morty, it's a living A I. A living technical metal. It infused with me when I was put inside it the day I was captured. I..I’m no longer completely human Morty. It's connected to me. Sooner or later...I have to go back inside.”  
Morty’s eyes widened in shock.   
“Oh my god! We-we-w-we have to get you away from it! You can’t go back in there!”  
Diane stood on her knees and rested her hands gently on Morty’s shoulders, trying her best to ease Morty’s panic.   
“Morty. It doesn't matter how far away I am from this thing. I will always go back inside it. It took me years, but I finally was able to hack into it’s code. I was able to switch off it's containment field keeping me locked inside. I hijacked an escape pod and started flying straight. I flew away as fast as I could. It was months of me changing back and forth into a prisoner and a free woman until I finally landed on the asteroid you were on. God Morty, I was so god damned lucky to have found you. When I saw you, I wasn’t sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or if you were a galactic fed in disguise. I had been missing to them for months. I was so scared of loosing my one shot to come back to my family!”  
Diane started to sob now, tears gathering in her eyes and streaming down her face. Even in tears she was a perfect pearl white statue. Even still, Morty hated to see her cry. He never wanted her to be sad again. He felt his own eyes start to well up. However like always he held them back. For her sake not his own.   
“I’m sorry I ran away. But when you found me, I could feel my cell realize I was gone and begin to pull me back in. I can only stay free for a couple hours Morty. Then I get sucked back in. I believe I have nearly an hour and one half left before then.”  
Morty stared at her. Could he really trust such an outlandish story? Well then again, anything could be happen when it had to do with Rick. Diane slowly rose up and so did Morty. Could he really put his faith in her? He just couldn’t decide what to do. Uncertainty clouded his mind. Diane gave a bright smile to Morty despite her tragic situation.   
“So that's what happened. I wish I could have been with you growing Morty. I’ve missed you all so much. I know you may feel so lost and hopeless so much of the time, but just know that you’re so much smarter and stronger than you think. I know I’ve only seen you mainly in pictures and...hell this is the first time I’ve ever talked to you, but god….I’m so proud to be your grandmother Morty”   
Morty decided what to do. Without another word he rushed into Diane’s arms. He dug his face into her warm, loving embrace. Morty didn’t bother hiding any tears this time. He felt them come streaming down his face. Despite crying, he felt so….happy. Overjoyed even. She smelled of lilacs and ripe peaches. He hugged her as tight as he could. It had been a while since he was hugged like this. So genuine and calm. Diane rested her head on top of Morty’s. The hug lasted for a while before Diane finally broke apart and gave him a knowing smirk.   
“I guess that means you believe me?”  
Morty laughed as he hugged her again.   
“Yes it does”


	3. Morty's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is tasked with the greatest mission of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had a bit of writer's block. I hope the next chapters won't take nearly as long. You can message me for updates and see posts regarding my fic on my tumblr page
> 
> mysistermakesmelaugh.tumblr.com/tagged/the-only-sane-person-in-the-sanchez-family

Morty’s eyes shot open as he pulled away from Diane. What happens now?  
“W-well...uh...Diane-”  
Diane ruffled Morty’s hair and gave another warm smile.  
“Please Morty, call me Grandma”  
Morty smiled warmly with her. He hardly ever called Rick grandpa because he never truly felt like one to him. Rick was more of an asshole thorn at his side than anything. Grandpas were supposed to ruffle your hair and take you fishing. Not use you as bait for drugs or use your brian waves to hide from the government. He wasn't at all like his other grandfather either. But Diane-no grandma felt like how a grandmother should feel. Warm, sweet and loving. He wondered if she was any good at baking cookies.  
“O-okay...Grandma...we-we should really figure out how we’re gonna tell Rick all this. Like geez...it-it's a lot to take in.”  
Diane’s eyes shot to Morty  
“No!”  
Morty was taken aback at her sudden outburst. Her voice high and strained. She sounded….worried.  
“N-no? You don’t want to go back to Rick? Or to my mom? D-d-don’t you wanna meet my sister?”  
Diane looked to her left. Her hands rubbing her arms.  
“Morty.”  
She stammered  
“I...I want to be more….myself when I go back. To have me constantly go back inside my cell. It would be like saying goodbye all over again. I can’t do that Morty. Please.”  
Diane was practically begging. Her voice was much more strained than before. She seemed so nervous.  
“But Grandma! Rick is super smart! I’m sure he could figure out a way to get you out of there permanently! Let’s just go back to the house and-”  
“No Morty!”  
Morty flinched at her sudden outburst. Her face reddened slightly and small traces of sweat lined her forehead. Diane looked to the left again.   
“Oh Morty...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just- ugh I need to fix it myself Morty. I don’t….want to bother Rick with my situation. Yeah. I need to do it for myself Morty! The federation may track my location and I’d be back to square one.”  
Morty’s face brightened  
“Well hey! Rick actually dismantled the federation a few months ago! Turned their currency to be less than itself so they-they all kinda went nuts!”  
Diane’s face went flat.  
“Really?”  
Her voice was higher with surprise but was much more relaxed than Morty expected.  
“Y-yeah! R-really! You don’t have to worry about the federation anymore!”  
Morty beamed. Diane looked at the ground. Her expression remained deadpanned. She must be so shocked. Morty thought.  
“Then I may have an easier time dismantling my prison than I thought!”  
Diane exclaimed bouncing on her toes. But Morty was still so puzzled. Why couldn’t Rick just help her?  
“But Grandma, if there’s no federation, then you don’t have to worry about them finding you!”  
Diane gave Morty a stern look.   
“Morty please. I need...I want to do this for myself, and I want you to help me. We can do it together! A Morty and Diane adventure! And in a few months, we can surprise everyone when I’m finally free. We’ll tell them how you saved me and helped bring me back. You’ll be a hero to your family Morty. Especially to Rick. Because you will have done the one thing he could never do. Save me.”  
Morty just couldn’t argue with that. His heart felt light. After the fiasco with the vindicators, he didn’t believe much for heroes. But still...it wouldn’t hurt to help his family and bring such a treasure home. He would make them all proud. Hell, if one family member believed in him, he would too. Morty looked to Diane and grinned.  
“Alright. L-lets do it!”  
Morty took Diane’s hand and they began to walk back to the park. A place now meant for people like Morty.   
“S-so since you’re going to be my little secret for a while, you-you’ll n-need a place to stay. T-thankfully, I know just where to go!”  
Morty and Diane walked out of the park and onto the town by Morty’s school. Soon they left Morty’s district to the town next to his. They walked hand in hand, enjoying each other’s company for some time until they reached a small yellow painted house in the other district’s neighborhood. Diane awed at the cute little house. It was almost like a doll’s house. Perfectly white shutters and a white mailbox to match. However the grass and plants around the house were overgrown and messy.   
“Who’s house is this Morty?”  
Diane inquired. Morty chuckled  
“Rick seems to have a new personality depending on the kind of alcohol he drinks. H-he got really drunk off this off brand Vodka stuff my dad once bought from this fi-fishy liquor store. Rick found it and drank the whole bottle. He was watching one-one of those h-house huntin shows. Like the ones w-where the couple has like three options for a house or whatever? Y’know those?”  
Diane nodded but cocked her eyebrows.   
“Well Yes, but what does that have to do with this house?”  
Diane questioned.  
“Well there w-was this one couple and I guess they just couldn’t decide between a house with yellow shutters w-with white color and vice versa. Rick seemed super into it and when they chose the white house he was s-super pissed off. So he found a house that looked like the one they d-decided against and bought it himself, because “The little b*urp-aby deserved b*urp-etter”   
Morty mimicked in his best Rick voice. Diane giggled at the scene. He loved to make hear her laugh.  
“A-anyways he forgot about it after t-that night s-so sometimes I-I’ll walk over here to get a break. B-but you can have it! It has furniture and everything in it! I buy food for myself too i-if I plan to go over s-so there’s food to eat! Y-you have a bed on the top floor too!”  
Diane looked at the overgrown garden. She winked at Morty  
“Guess I have some gardening to do too!”  
They both laughed and entered the house.   
“So Morty, in order for me to fight the cell’s system, I’m going to really need your help. I know that it may seem scary or wrong, but I need you to take some things from Rick. Whenever he’s out of the garage, I want you to take whatever you can”  
Morty could feel his heart begin to race and sweat begin to form on his forehead.   
“Y-y-you want me t-to s-steal!? From Rick!?”  
Diane put her hands on Morty’s shoulders and began to shush him softly.   
“Yes Morty. Any kind of tools or chemicals or anything you can find! I know I’ve been inside this necklace for years, but I still don’t understand so much of it. It's alien tech Morty. I need to try whatever I can to hack it, break, or manipulate it. But I can do it Morty. I just need tools and time.”  
Morty had a bad feeling about all of this. Diane just didn’t seem to make a whole lot of sense. But...Morty looked to her shining face again. She looked desperate. Morty breathed.  
“Whatever you want, I’m your guy!”  
Diane sighed of relief.  
“Thank you Morty”  
Diane and Morty hugged again. This felt right. So right. Morty felt so happy knowing he finally had a family member that believed in him, who trusted him, who he could help. Suddenly a loud beeping sound flooded the room.  
“W-what the hell?”  
Morty exclaimed. Diane gave a depressed smile.   
“It's okay Morty. That's just the sound it makes when I have to go back.”  
Morty’s heart began to pound.   
“Do-do you have to?!”  
Diane frowned slightly.   
“It's okay Morty. I'll be back tomorrow. Please visit me. I'll be free around the same time as when I appeared today. Just do me a favor and put my necklace in a warm spot.”  
Morty held Diane’s hands.  
“I will”  
He promised. Diane gave Morty one final smile. She kissed his forehead before slowly fading into a blue light, sucking itself back into the necklace. Morty stared at the stone and held it tightly in his hand.   
“Don’t worry Diane. Soon, you won’t be a prisoner anymore.”

When Morty returned home it was getting dark. He had been gone for far longer than he thought. As he entered his house he saw that not much had changed since he had left that morning. Summer sat idly on the couch, texting on her phone while Rick scrolled through the tv channels. The red blanket that helped make him late that morning was crumpled to the side of the couch, smelling vaguely of alcohol. Rick looked up to Morty. He began to smile only to quickly frown.   
“T-there you are. Where have you been all day?”  
Rick asked. Morty walked to the kitchen and set his backpack on the counter. He began to make himself a sandwich as he eyed the clock. He really had been gone all day. 11:23 PM.  
“Uh...y’know. Places”  
Morty said nonchalantly. Hoping Rick would be satisfied with the answer. Rick narrowed his eyes.   
“What kind of places?”  
He was not. Morty fumbled his fingers.   
“Y’know...s-school stuff. Staying after. Y-you know Rick, these adventures r-really put a strain on my work! I-i can't be failing tests all the time or n-not doing homework!”  
Rick still didn't look happy but rolled his eyes as he turned back to the tv.   
“Whatever Morty. I guess I need to do more work manipulating your du*urp-mbass school.”  
Morty sighed with relief. He would need to come up with better lies for the next time, Doubting that a sudden interest in school would remain unsuspicious forever. The night ended quickly for Morty. He ate his dinner and went up to bed. After everything that had happened, he was exhausted and craved the soft and soothing wraps of his blankets and the warm comfort that sleep provided. He pulled his pajamas on and climbed into bed. He felt like he had just shut his eyes when his phone rang loudly on his nightstand. Morty groaned as he picked up his phone. It read 4:47 AM. He read the text notification.   
“Hey Mory com dwonstairs to t he garage i wana show you somethin g”  
Of course it was from Rick. Who the hell else would it be? Morty turned the phone over and shut off the ringer. No. Not tonight. No more of Rick tonight. Just sleep. Morty rolled over. He slowly shut his eyes again, drifting into the heavy and inviting comforts of sleep.   
*BANG  
Morty shot up from his slumber. Frantically looking for the source of the noise. His eyes winced at the sudden flood of light in his room. Through squinted eyes he could see a tall and angry figure.   
“MOrty...y-y-y-you lil shiT”  
Of course he was drunk again. Morty rubbed his baggy eyes.  
“Wh-what the hell do you want Rick?! It's nearly 5 AM!”  
Rick was wobbling in his steps to Morty’s bed. He held a now empty bottle.   
“Mor-morty when I fuckin….text you, you-you gotta pick up”  
Morty glared at his drunken grandfather. How on earth did someone as perfect as Diane love someone so dysfunctional and childish like him?  
“S-stop lookin at-at-at me like that Mor-Morty. C-come on lets go do sciencey shit Morty”  
Morty sighed deeply. At least he wouldn’t oversleep for school. Rick began to exit his room at Morty reluctantly followed close behind. Rick stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs before catching himself on the railing. Morty simply rolled his eyes. Smartest man in the universe my ass. He thought. The two finally reached the garage. A gleaming glass vat now stood to a corner of the garage. A small red safe sat to the side of his work bench while a box of metal parts that Morty had never seen before lay still in a rusted open tool box. Morty’s eyes narrowed in on the tool box. Parts. His mission. He had to get whatever was in there to Diane. At least something in there had to be useful if Rick was using them.  
“Okay Rick. What did you want me to see so badly that it couldn’t wait until morning?”  
Rick threw the empty bottle next to an already overflowing trash bin.   
“It's-it is m-morni*urp-ng di-dipshit. I wanted to-to-to show you wh-what I’ve been working on Mort*urp-Morty.”  
Rick gestured to the glass vat as he stumbled toward it. A set of buttons and dials were connected to a bench next to the vat.   
“Morty-y This-this is my gre*urp-atest….this-this is the b-best id-idea I’ve ever had dr-drunk Morty. This vat can capture and co-contain any kind of alien or-or-or monster Morty. It can withstand Tho*urpusands of degrees or-or the roughest waters, coldest fr-frost. It-it can hold anythin M*urp-orty an-and they come in lil….little throw things too.”  
Rick pulled a tiny cube from his coat pocket and tossed it in front of Morty. An electric topaz barrier circled around Morty.   
“Ahh! W-What the Hell a-an-and hell R-rick?!”  
Morty banged a fist on the wall only to flinch at the intense electric shock. He fell on the floor writhing in spastic motions  
“Oof geez Morty, don-don’t to*urp-uch it ya fricken….lil bitch”  
Rick stepped on a button at the base of the makeshift prison. The electric field sizzled and collapsed back inside the base and folded into the cube once more. Morty shook as he stood up. If he was half asleep before, he was wide awake now. He clenched his fists and glared at Rick  
“RICK! W-what the actual FUCK?! That-that could’ve k-killed me! You wrinkly drunk old turd!”  
Morty fumed at his grandfather. Waking him up just to be a guinea pig for some stupid jail was a classic dick Rick move. He wasn’t sure what he expected really.  
“Ch-chill out Morty. Y-y-you’ve rede*urp-emed yourself y’know? With this, we-we can go back to that leaf bomb planet a-and get back some of the stuff that YOU let g-get taken from us.”  
Rick opened another bottle of...something. It didn’t look earthly and knowing Rick that probably meant it was much stronger than anything that could be made from earth. Rick began to chug the bottle down. Within ten seconds the bottle was bone dry and Rick couldn’t grin wider.   
“Woooww. M-M-mortyyy I-I-I hope that I-I get even...even more great ideas like-like that one. I don’t know why I didn*urp-t think of it earlier.”  
Rick began to sway back and forth faster now. Morty stepped back, expecting him to fall and fall hard. Rick fell on his ass but still held his empty bottle. He began to cradle it like a newborn, softly whispering nonsense to it as his eyes began to droop. He suddenly shot up to Morty, eyes still heavy.  
“W-we’re gonna….get sooooooOOOO much...b-bombs Mor*urp-ty. It's-it's-it will be great!”  
Rick then fell backward and dropped the space alcohol beside him. Morty looked down to his grandfather. Morty shook his head and scoffed at his pathetic excuse for a grandpa. How could he be so miserable with all his knowledge and family? Morty glanced back over to the work table. Now was his chance. Morty quietly stepped over Rick’s feet and scrimmaged through the box. Parts of alien origin seemed to be only inside the case. Purple gears, fuchsia hard drives, and colorful, twisted wires. A wrench or screw driver here and there too. Morty began to sweat. What would be useful? How could he know? Morty thought. He took a deep breath. He picked up the tool box and softly carried it to his room. Morty’s heart beat faster. Rick usually stayed asleep like this for a while after so much alcohol, but how could he be so sure that Rick wouldn’t wake up? What if he caught Morty? What if Rick found out about Diane and Morty would then single handedly ruin the only trust that his most perfect and kind family member gave to him. Morty let out a small yelp as he tripped on the last step to the upstairs. His heart skipped a beat and he listened intently for any kind of sound. Any sudden gasp or angry cry from Rick over where his gadgets had disappeared to. Morty heard a strained snore from the garage. Morty let out a sigh of relief. It's okay. Morty told himself. It's okay, you’re fine, you’re golden. Morty tiptoed across to his room, careful not to wake Summer or his mother. Morty dumped the tools and gadgets into his school bag. Right after school he would take these to Diane so she could get started. He wasn’t going to screw this up. He was going to actually do something right for once. Morty eyed his clock. It was too late to go back to sleep. Then again, after the adrenaline of almost being shocked to death and the fear of being caught, he probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again anyways. He got dressed in his normal attire, grabbed his bag and headed back down stairs. Morty looked at the garage door. Rick would know that his tool box was missing. Maybe he could spin that he threw a bunch of stuff inside away in a drunken stupor if he questioned why it was emptied. Morty began to feel his heart race again. Fool the smartest man in the universe? Why not? Morty once again tiptoed into the garage and left the now empty tool box on his work table. Morty took one last look at Rick. He had stopped snoring but drool ran down his face. Morty’s disgust then turned to pity. His face dropped and his eyes darkened. Who was Rick like before Diane disappeared? Maybe if Diane was back, Rick would be a better person. Maybe he would take Morty and his family out on normal trips instead of dangerous ones and they could be the kinds of families that were happy and content all the time. Like the stock photos in Christmas cards or like in sitcoms? Yeah. Morty thought. Like in Christmas cards.   
When Morty first walked through the doors to his school he had already felt like he had been there for days. Each period his eyes remained glued to the clock. Never breaking contact if he could to the slow going red hand. The hours dragged on. Morty couldn’t wait to rush put back to Diane. No wait. Not Diane Morty corrected himself. To grandma’s house. Morty stared off dreamily at the sentiment. His grandma’s house. He looked out to the window now. Imagining his wonderful life when grandma returned. Maybe Mom would stop drinking. Maybe she would realize that she could open up better to people now that she understood why she was left alone as a child! Her and dad could get back together! Rick and Grandma would be happier together and mom would have her own mom back! Rick would stop drinking so much too! Then maybe Rick would finally tell Morty that he appreciated him, loved him and said that he was smar-  
“MORTY!”  
Morty panicked and snapped out of his day dream at the sudden strained call of his name.   
“Huh? Wha-?”  
Mr. Goldenfold eyed Morty down while the rest of the class stared at him. Morty instinctively looked over to Jessica. Oh god, she was staring too. Morty began to sweat and his heart beat faster again. Aw man why was he yelling at him?  
“Morty, I asked what is 8X12?”  
Morty stared blankly at his teacher. He tried to think of the answer but...GOD why was everyone staring at him? He wasn’t a freak! He wasn’t stupid! It's such a simple question but then why didn’t he know? Morty couldn’t stop darting his eyes around all the people just LOOKING at him. Especially Jessica. Oh god why, why, why, why oh WHY did Jessica have to be looking at him too? No doubt she thinks you’re just as stupid as everyone else already thinks Morty. God damn it! Stop staring like an idiot and say something! Morty gulped deep.   
“Uh...at least 90?”  
Some of his classmates rolled their eyes while others laughed at his answer. Mr Goldenfold just pinched the bridge of nose.   
“No Morty it's 96. Maybe start paying better attention instead of dozing out the window?!”  
Morty simply noded. He eyed the clock once again. He had only been in math class for five minutes. If that were so, why did it always feel like forever?  
When the sweet piercing sound of the last bell finally rung, Morty leaped out of his seat and dashed out the doors of the school. He felt the warm sunshine touch his face as if to say; good job you survived! Now go back to Diane! Morty practically ran to his Grandma’s house. Even though it was across town, he couldn’t risk being late. Maybe he should just start riding his bike to school. As soon as Morty reached the door he swung it open. Then he saw her. She was in the kitchen holding a tray of fresh cookies. Maybe Morty had died and heaven was real. Because this is certainly it. Morty nearly started to shed tears. Even though he had seen her the day before, he couldn’t stop thinking about her warm smile and sunshine hair. The way her freckles danced on her skin like stars and how her eyes were big and wide but always so kind. They were big like his. Maybe they shared that together. Diane put the cookies on the counter top and walked over to Morty.   
“Well hello Morty!”  
Morty crashed into her arms and hugged her as tight as he could.   
“H-hello Grandma.”  
Morty and Diane hugged for a few moments before Morty broke apart. Blushing from his embarrassment over his out burst of joy.   
“S-sorry, I was just really excited to see you again…..It was starting to feel like a dream.”  
Morty confided looking at his feet as he fiddled his thumbs. Diane placed her hands on his face as she slowly made him look at her.   
“Oh Morty don’t apologize for how you feel. I’m overjoyed to see you too my little scientist partner! Besides there is nothing wrong with how you feel! It just mean you’re human.”  
Morty decided that he could have died right then and there. This was all he ever wanted. Soon he would have it from everyone in his family too. Morty wasn’t used to such kindness and thoughtful, genuine words. He felt as though he may cry, his throat beginning to close and his eyes growing watery. Diane beamed and walked over to give Morty a cookie.  
“So Morty, did you get anything from Rick’s base?”  
Morty thought she sounded a little odd calling his house his base but he complied.   
“Y-yeah! I got a whole tool box worth of tools and gadgets! I-I hope it's useful to you.”  
Morty dumped his backpack on the table while Diane searched through it. She seemed to look for something but couldn’t find it. Morty began to fear that the tool box was worthless. Had he already failed? He began to feel his anxiety build again.   
“Did I….Are these good for you?”  
Diane smiled and so Morty breathed happily.   
“These are perfect Morty! Now let's get to work!”


	4. Cave Of Blunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty go on a classic and peaceful adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY thing took so long. I started writing this chapter but caught the writer's block bug. I'll start chapter 5 tomorrow. Thank you for your support!! I still have much to write in this silly little story

Morty and Diane spent the first hour constructing different devices for Diane to bring inside her necklace when she inevitably had to return. She had fashioned a small tower and placed her necklace on top. According to her, the tower would help her intercept the signals that called her back inside. Morty’s thoughts drifted away from the stressful day he had to only Diane and his will to help her.   
“Morty?”  
Morty looked up into her green eyes. She was so captivating.  
“Yeah Grandma?”  
“I want to thank you again for everything that you’ve done for me. I’m so thankful that you trust me enough to help me reunite with our family.”  
Morty beamed. He wished Rick said things like that to him. His face blushed.   
“W-well Y-yeah! I love helpin you Grandma!”  
Diane smiled again. How could someone do that so much without their face hurting? Diane dramatically pretended to faint and spoke in a melodramatic voice for a moment.  
“But ENOUGH about me and my Oh. So. Tragic. Backstory,”  
Morty giggled at her. She was so bubbly.  
“How about we talk about you Morty? How was school today? Did you have any trouble getting the parts?”  
Morty’s face fell and he stared at his thumbs. The fact that such a simple question made him so flustered really said a lot about his family didn’t it? Diane brushed Morty’s face.   
“Did something happen?”  
“Well….It was r-real easy to get the parts! Rick was….occupied so I got them while he was dis-distracted!”  
Diane frowned.  
“He was drunk again wasn’t he?”  
Morty’s eyes widened as he tried to cover his mistake  
“What??? No-no-n-no! He was just-just...uh….”  
Diane crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. There was no point lying to her.  
“Yeah…. He was passed out drunk. Some kind of alien crap. B-but I was able to get this stuff no problem! Hopefully he won’t even notice they’re gone!”  
Diane ruffled his hair. She went back to tinkering as she grabbed another cookie for her and Morty.  
“Good job Morty! How was school?”  
Morty took a bite of the cookie.  
“It was okay….I mean I couldn’t stop thinking about comin here! I’m not really good in school….”  
Morty took another bite. The cookie was warm and gooey with a soft center. Perfection. Diane chuckled as she took a bite.   
“Don’t feel bad Morty. Rick wasn’t any good either.”  
Morty stared in disbelief.   
“R-really!?”  
Diane giggled again. God she was so sweet. How could she be real? How could she be related to a family like his?  
“When Rick was a child-or I mean, your age, he hated going to school. He thought it was a waste of time.”  
Morty rolled his eyes. Some things never change. Morty chimed in.  
“Well if I could do even half of the stuff Rick can do, I would think so too. I mean if you can turn junk in a garage into a space car, I’m sure he knows more than they could ever teach him”  
Diane shook her head.  
“That's not what I meant Morty, Rick was actually in the same boat as you are.”  
Morty stared at her confusingly.   
“He...he was like me?”  
Diane nodded.   
“You and Rick are actually very similar. You,your sister and mother have the genetic brainwaves that he has. Theoretically, if you chose to, you could be just like him.”  
Morty was astounded. Maybe he wasn’t actually as dumb as he….and everyone else; made him out to be.   
“B-but if that's true, then why hasn’t he taught me anything?! All he ever does is use me as bait or degrade me or-or-or”  
Diane hushed Morty.  
“Morty I won’t sugar coat your grandpa. He does have some issues.”  
Morty cocked an eyebrow  
“Okay Okay A LOT of issues. He projects them onto others without even meaning to do so. Despite being the smartest creature in the universe, Rick can’t always grasp the best part of him.”  
Morty was still puzzled.   
“What’s that?”  
Diane absent mindedly twisted the ring on her finger. She looked off to the side.  
“Human”  
Morty looked at Diane  
“That's super cheesy grandma”  
Diane playfully pushed her grandson and stuck out her tongue  
“Well it's true! Rick was born a human but constantly tries to suppress that fact. He can’t live with guilt Morty. It eats away at him. Whenever he seems to open up to someone, something.....horrible happens. I mean, he had me and Beth and well….”  
Diane trailed off with a dark look in her eyes. Morty looked at the contraption she was working on. He picked up a screwdriver  
“W-well, let's break the tradition!”  
Morty beamed. Diane and him worked on the machine for another hour before the sickening sounds of her necklace flooded their ears. Diane clutched the jewel. She turned to morty, hopeful bright eyes gazed.  
“Same time tomorrow?”  
Morty promised  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
Diane waved goodbye and disappeared into her prison. The sudden silence was deafening.   
Morty eventually reached his house once again. Rick sat watching TV once more while Summer was listening to music upstairs. Rick eyed Morty immediately  
“Morty where the hell have you been? Your dumbass school let out 3 hours ago!”  
Morty’s heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten to come up with a decent excuse.  
“I-I was just o-out Rick! Geez y-y-y-you don’t own me y-y’know! I was just w-walking around and enjoyin my day!”  
Morty realized his answer sounded more harsh than he intended but even so he did have a point. Rick glared at Morty. Rick gave in and rolled his eyes.  
“Alright whatever Morty, Mis-mister Rogers all of a sudden, I need your help on an adventure Morty! I-I can’t be waiting all day for your ass!”  
Morty suddenly felt his chest tighten and folded his arms.  
“Then go by yourself.”  
Rick was taken aback by Morty’s response. He got up from the couch and put his hands on his hips.   
“Wow all mister tough guy all of a sudden huh? Morty I can’t do all this shit by myself you know y-you’re camo*urp-uflage is important to my work M-Morty! Get your ass in the garage we’re goin off world”  
Morty rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t he just say please once? Morty trudged into the garage after Rick and entered the ship. He pulled his seatbelt on and folded his arms again.   
“So what do you need me for? More space pot? Bring your grandson to a strip club day? Need me to be bait for some monster again?”  
Morty felt resentment boil in his stomach. He just couldn’t understand how anyone would marry Rick willingly when he was such an asshole all the time. Rick started the car and took a swig of his flask.  
“Sh-shut up you lil shit. I wish it was as simple as a space pot run Mo-morty. We’re goin*urp-g to the Kalaxian mines.”  
Morty waited for an explanation. He received none. Typical.  
“Ya wanna m-maybe tell me why we’re going to a mine for…?”  
Rick rolled his eyes again as if the answer was obvious.   
“There’s a special gem that's in that mine Morty. It's way stronger than the leaves YOU let get stolen and it's gonna fuck me up re*urp-real good Morty. Your grandpa isn’t gonna feel a thing for days with that stuff.”  
Of course it was another drug run.   
“Well why do you need me? If it's in a mine, can’t you just portal to and back?”  
Rick held a finger to Morty to get him to stop talking.   
“B-because MORTY I need as many arms as I can to get that stuff and you’re the only one I tolerate to help me with drug shit Summer might just take some for herself and that doesn’t roll with me.”  
Morty looked out into space as they left Earth’s atmosphere. He would never get tired of gazing into the cosmos. It was a plus to dealing with Rick. What other kid can say they’ve met aliens and been to space? Then again what other kid can say they’ve had 349 near death experiences? Finally the two reached a small cave on a dark purple planet. Rick parked and they got out of the car. Rick reached in the trunk and grabbed a pickaxe and handed it to Morty.   
“Let's go dipshit”  
Rick used his phone as a flashlight as they entered the mine. It was like every cave Morty had ever seen in movies. Faint sounds of water dripping echoed in the background. The air was thick with water but cold to his skin, turning his nose and cheeks a rosy hue. Morty skidded at times walking across the gravel ground. It was like the cave had never been dry before it's it's time standing. Unmistakable sounds of...rats? Alien rats? Scurried beside the duo. Why oh why did it have to be a cave? Or just a cave that reeked of suspenseful terror? Morty shivered, he wished he wore something warmer. Morty started to lag a bit behind Rick as he tried to rub his palms over his arms while still carrying his axe. His eyes darted around the cave looking for any sort of sign of what they were looking for. Even though he stayed with Rick, he never had quiet such a bad and anxious feeling about a place before. Well maybe a few times but this place was something else entirely. Morty’s teeth started to chatter but Rick soon stopped walking as his phone light illuminated thousands of purple and blue glitters across the cave wall. Rick smirked  
“Bingo. Hand me that pick axe Morty, let’s get this shit outta here!”   
Morty raised a shaky hand to Rick and handed him the axe.   
“Geez Morty are you sca-”  
Rick's words cut off as Morty looked up to him. His face flushed red and nose stuffy. He moved his hands faster across his arms now that the axe was gone. His knees buckled. Rick’s face….fell? His expression quickly turned to gruff as he dropped the axe and took off his lab coat.  
“H-here”  
Morty looked up at his grandfather. Was he….?  
“Take the coat you brat, you can’t help me while you’re freezing your ass off.”  
Morty beamed. He noticed how Rick looked off to the side a hint of embarrassment in his face. His eyes flickered with worry and concern. Like a grandfather should be with a cold grandchild. He looked…..  
“Human”  
Morty whispered.  
“Wha?”  
Rick asked confused. Morty’s eyes widened for a moment, realizing what he said.  
“N-Nothing! T-thanks Grandpa Rick!”  
Morty wrapped the oversized coat around his arms. It was warm already from Rick wearing it. The intense cold from before was now only a memory. Even if now his senses were flooded with the stale scents of Vodka and depression. Rick smiled for a moment before getting back to work with the axe. He dug six round gems out of the jagged walls. Morty used his coat as a basket to carry. Rick dropped the axe and dusted his hands off.   
“Alright. That should do it.”  
Morty smiled. This really wasn’t that bad at all. Rick was nice for a change, the ride in space is always mesmerizing and the jewels (even if they were for drug purposes) were shifting changes of blue and purples. Morty began to walk back to the ship with Rick clutching the gems in the coat. He felt a cool drop of water land on his hair. He chuckled at the sudden chill on his scalp. Rick shivered. Morty watched as a drop dripped down the back of his shirt. Another fell on their noses. Two more fell down their heads and wriggled it's way down their spines. Morty hugged the jacket tighter to him.   
“W-wow Rick..it uh...it uh sure is wet in this cave…”  
Morty stammered. Rick’s expression was still. Morty knew enough about him that meant a slow sense of fear rising.   
“Yeah….it sh*urp-ouldn’t be so fuckin...damp…”  
The drops kept falling on their heads. The cave seemed to grow darker, the light from Rick’s phone proving less useful. The drops started to grow in size and speed. Morty and Rick looked up. The cave was covered with dark gray storm clouds. The rain poured on them, soaking them both in cold water. The two now trying their best to shield themselves from the downpour as they picked their pace to the exit.   
“R-Rick! I don’t-don’t see the entrance!”  
Morty could hardly keep his balance, constantly catching himself from falling. Rick shined the light every direction he could. Nothing. Desperate to get away from the unexplained storm, Rick and Morty ran as fast as they could to find the exit or shelter anything! Suddenly Morty saw the faint glow of daylight. He grinned enthusiastically.   
“R-Rick! We’re almost there! I see it!”   
Rick smiled wide as well.  
“Great job Morty! We’re home fre-”  
Suddenly the hearts of the duo froze as the slow but surely sound of rumbling began erupt from behind. The rain had began to slow having the pair’s eyes widen as they saw the unmistakable shadow of a tidal wave along the walls of the cave. Their eyes met. Not caring about the gems anymore, Morty and Rick ran as fast as they could. The deafening rush of water chased after them. Morty looked at Rick with utter fear.  
“Rick! THE PORTAL GUN!”  
Rick’s eyes darkened at his distraught grandson.  
“It's-it's on the ship Morty! I didn’t bother to bring it in!”  
The wave approached even closer, small puddles of the wave hurled in front of them, making the ground even harder to run and escape their certain doom. The soft daylight Morty saw earlier soon began to disappear as the mist from the wave soon clouded the space again.   
Morty felt tears sting his eyes. Why couldn’t things just be okay for once in his miserable life? Rick grabbed Morty’s hand.   
“Morty, It's okay we’ll be oka-”  
The tidal wave crashed into the pair cutting off Rick as the two were thrown throughout the unforgiving currents. Morty screamed as he tried to look for Rick in the dark waters. It was the space pot planet all over again, but this time Rick wasn’t in control, He wasn’t okay either, He wasn’t going to save him last minute because he was in the depth with him. Morty felt his lungs burn as he soon thought of Diane. Who would help her now? Who would help his family now? Morty’s thoughts reached a halt as the tidal wave currents slammed him into a jagged rock pillar along the cave. His eyes felt heavy as the faint smell of blood rifted off from the heavy blow. Everything went black. 

Rick awoke with the heat of the sun on his eyes and saltwater in his throat. This didn’t feel like a normal hangover. His eyes adjusted to the scene before him. Dark murky waters formed puddles around him as bits of gems glittered in the ground around the…cave. Rick lept to his feet.   
“MORTY!”  
No answer. Rick called three more times before running around the area, searching for a yellow shirt, his lab coat he let him borrow, a shoe ANYTHING that connected to Morty.   
“MORTY! Where are you!?”  
What Rick felt was a feeling he never allowed himself to get, intense panic. Nothing mattered so why panic about anything? He would never admit it, but Morty was one of the few things that did matter. Not to the universe but to the smartest man alive. Rick scanned the area once more. Dead silence suffocated his senses. He wasn’t a religious man in the slightest, but for the first time in a long time, Rick fell to his knees and clasped his hands.  
“Please please please…..not him….please not him”  
Tears pricked his eyes. Rick rubbed off the burning liquid and noticed one of the gems scattered around didn’t glimmer like the others. He ran closer. The gem was solid, speckled with red and black. It was gravel not the gem. Rick sat on his knees and furiously dug at the area. He pulled up Morty’s bloodied hand and his body thankfully came with it. Rick laid the boy down flat and put an ear to his torn up shirt and cut chest.   
Morty wasn’t breathing.


End file.
